Forum:Underdome Warning!!!!
=Solution to Problem= To avoid losing data and items for any reason, please follow this method for backing up your save files: 1.) Navigate to My Documents > My Games > Borderlands > SaveData 2.) Copy all data in this folder and save in an alternate location If you find that you've lost items and/or have corrupted your save file, just copy and paste the appropriate file to that location. Save files are numbered in the order of which you created them. Therefore, even if you haven't accessed your first character in months, it will still show up as Save0001.sav. Save files are numbered 0001-9 and 000A-Z. Note: Similar precautions are available to PS3 and XBox players. Discussion It seems to me that there is a chance that equipment can be deleted while playing in the Underdome. A friend of mine has lost his class mod, shield, and at least 3 guns (not sure about his grenade mod), and I have even lost my class mod, shield, and grenade mod. I dont know what is the cause, but my guess is the 'Naked' rule that Moxxi sometimes uses can glitch and make then disappear. What is more curious is that when it happened to my friend, just he and I were in the Hell-Burbia map during the Prove Yourself mission, only he lost his stuff; also, he did lag out of the game. A different friend hosted a game, I joined, then the same friend joined; again we were in the Hell-Burbia map, this time during the extended 20 round match. Twice during that match, I had noticable lag, but I didnt lag out, and I was the only one to lose equipment. My only suggestion to guard yourself agains this possibility is to create a duplicate of your equiped items, and store them in the nearby bank, mainly because it took me 4.25 hours to get my class mod back from med vendors. good to know. thank you. and that may just be why GBX came out with a bank. Rx Dr. F 05:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I just lost my 1800 Capacity Sheild and Class Mod so Im a bit annoyed I belive its something to do with the naked rule aswell. >:( MK001 08:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That really blow! Hoping that won't happen with the PC version ever. Hope it gets fixed fast for you guys. SLudge 09:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) maybe it's supposed to be that way. natural hazard of the game like "yeah we got swag but watch out or we'll hit the reset switch and you'll be twistin'." Rx Dr. F 10:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I had a similar scenario where I exited with a group from Hell-Burbia (successfully) during the Prove Yourself mission and had the icons for my shield, grenade mod, and class mod disappear from my equipped items. When I swapped out for different shield and class mod, they reappeared. I don't believe the naked rule was randomly chosen during any of the waves. Mordecaindy 18:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) its somen with the game and your console its not the underdome or where your at its the lag and having to shut off your console it happen to me cuz a guy with a moded rocket launcher shot an azz load of rockets at one time and i laged when they all hit and had to restart and lost my char that way sucks ass but it curupts your file and automaticly deletes it soo it wont happen if your lucky but if you haveing a shit day good luck - Grim Good to know. I haven't had this happen to me yet, but could you fix it by taking off all of your items that aren't weapons as soon as she announces that the 'Naked' challenge is up next. Beetle179 17:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Grim is wrong, it is not to do with lag at all because I was playing in the underdome in single player mode and lost my shield, grenade mod and class mod. DaleGK 20:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) you probly sold it or somen dumb isnt this a common problem when using thoes money shields, you might loose items? Roboticsuperman 10:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm, are you sure it's not something else, because surely if your friend lagged out the game would not have saved, and his game will be reverted to his last save, which would have had the items on it. --Japsa 10:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sell my items?! Are you high or something, there's no way I would sell my items!! I've spent months collecting them and now I'm just going to misplace them or sell them?! DaleGK 11:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) dude im always high and shit happens It is highly possible to accidentally sell the wrong item. No matter how long you spent collecting them, anything can happen. SLudge 19:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC SLudge, I find it fairly hard to sell an item while in an Underdome Arena, since there are no vendors in them, and as for your fix Doctorgray, that only works for pc, although it is my fault for not mentioning that I play on XBox. You know 100% that you lost is while still in the arena? I am not trying to doubt you or anything, just saying shit happens. SLudge 22:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :It may happen, but when it happens to multiple people in the exact same way losing the exact same things, odds are it isn't just random. -- Claptrap 22:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) a fix for this for consoles get a memory card and copy your saves Wylde bil 23:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I have the PS3 version and last night after exiting out of a group game in the underdome my Grenade Max upgrade had been stripped, I was down to 3 grenades total, and sure enough had to repurchase the grenade max mod to 9 again, weird. Not as bad as losing an item, but something going on with the underdome. For PS3 users create a second profile on your ps3 called Backup or whatever and go to your ps3 save data and hit the Triangle and copy it to your backup profile. If you want to repeat this have to delete it next time you want to back it up because it won't allow overwrites.[User:rungoiron 20:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- When I was playing (on Xbox), after it gave me the "naked mod" I looked in my inventory and saw that my class mod and shield spaces were blank in my inventory. I equipped another shield and class mod that I was holding in my inventory, and the nes that had disappeared were then unequipped and showed up in my inventory. I guess be sure to have an extra class mod and shield in your inventory and make sure that you're wearing a class mod and shield before you exit the game. --Dredgman 02:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Guess ill be holding off on buying this until whatevers going on gets sorted out Mr. Rumples ---- So, aside from rungoiron's loss of his Grenade SDU loss, do the same threats apply for PS3 users or has nobody had the misfortune? Just wondering if I should avoid the Underdome or not - if so, that's a shame, since I find it incredibly fun in single player (never tried multi). -- Claptrap 19:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, with regard to PS3 after installing the Mad Moxxi DLC, i noticed a couple of odd things happen: Firstly, after starting up the game maybe the second time after buying Mad Moxxi, it informs me that new Downloadable content has been installed and is ready to use for both Mad Moxxi AND Dr Zed's Zombie island ( which has been installed for ages and been completed twice ) so i dunno what that's about. After that, i joined a friend's game to which i was greeted with not having my awesome Scavenger Mod equipped any longer.. I panicked and equiped something else and the Mod i lost reappeared in my inventory just as is described above by Dredgman ^^ o.O And then yesterday the same thing happened to my friend as he joined another friend. However, i have to say that nothing has dissapeared from my inventory entirely and i've played it lots. Just make sure if you think you are lagging out, save before you lose anything you have picked up and always carry a spare Mod/ Shield to equip if stuff goes walkabouts... and back up your saves regular like !!!! :) --Funktapus-mk-23 10:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't let it prevent you from playing it. Just back up your saves, its possible with all Borderland Ports. SLudge 20:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) like siad before shit happens be safe are you sure its not from using allot of money shields? Roboticsuperman 17:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC)